Liburan APES
by Kyufiie
Summary: Intinya member Super Junior bakal apes pes pes pes. kekeke.


Author : Kyufiie  
Title : Liburan apes  
Genre : Comedy, Angst, Friendship  
Lenght : Oneshoot  
Rating : All Age  
Cast : 13 member Super Junior  
Support Cast : Kagak Ada

Summary : Intinya, Super Junior bakal mengalami kesengsaraan nantinya, kekekkeke *evil smirk*

Halo, reader yang mau baca ff abal-abal saya ini. Saya adalah newbie yang masih amatir buat nulis ff, jadi maklumin ya kalo ada typo ataupun kta-kata yg gak nyambung dan ceritanya agak-agak membingungkan. Hehehe.

*********** Kyufiie*************

Dipagi buta yang sangat buta(?) ini, disebuah gedung apartement mewah dengan fasilitasnya yang –sangat- memadai itu terdapat kegaduhan, tepatnya disebuah ruangan yang sangat berantakan seperti kapal perang yang baru saja dibom sekutu. Ckckck, sepertinya kita harus mengajarkan mereka tata cara dan juga tips membersihkan dorm dengan baik. Ah, benar, bicara soal dorm author lupa untuk memberitahukan dorm siapa yang menjadi tersangka utama dalam ff ini *author lali*. Dan, Ekhem, tentu kalian sudah tau kan? Karena reader pasti sudah membaca cast dalam cerita author. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan SUPER JUNIOR. Boyband yang mempunyai member overdosis(?) itu. Dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa, punya leader malaikat dan magnae setan serta member yang semuanya pada –agak- gak normal. Dan mari kita masuk lebih dalam lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan *SPY seketika* ah, dan kita juga hartus mengendap-ngendap reader (reader:mau maling ato apa nih?).

#Kamar Sang Leader#

Yesung : "Eeeteuk Hyuuuuuung, kau lihat makanan ddangkoma?" panik Yesung dengan teriakan yang –sangat- membahana itu *untung suara loe bagus* sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut, sehingga rambut yang sudah terlebih dulu berantakan itu semakin berantakan.

Leeteuk : "YA! AKU TAK TAU" jawab Leeteuk dengan teriakan yang tak kalah membahana juga dan dipenuhi amarah karena hey, itu bukan hal yang penting sama sekali *tidak baginya, Tuhan, member lain, maupun orang lain* batin Leeteuk penuh dramatis .

Yesung : "Oh..." dan dengan polosnya Yesung hanya mengatakan satu kata, tidak menghiraukan kemarahan sang Leader lalu keluar kamar dengan mudahnya.

Leeteuk : "-_-Aneh" sweatdrop Leeteuk dengan tingkah laku salah satu membernya yang dikenal memang tak biasa itu "_cepat sekali paniknya mereda_" batinnya.

Namun, tak lama setelah itu Yesung membuka pintu –lagi-...

Yesung : "Leeteuk Hyung, kenapa tadi kau teriak-teriak. Ku sarankan agar hyung tak perlu berteriak seperti orang yang baru saja dirampok maling. Nanti kerutan diwajah hyung makin banyak" ucap Yesung enteng lalu pergi dengan santainya.

Dan Leeteuk hanya cengo mendengar penuturan sang Dongsaeng "_bukankah dia yang teriak lebih_ _dulu? Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh, aku atau dia_?" pikir Leeteuk negelangsa, lalu menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok.

Leeteuk : "Arrrrgggghhhhhh" teriak Leeteuk, bukan karena kesakitan tapi meratapi nasibnya yang sangat menyedihkan itu, kenapa aku menjadi leader Super Junior, kira-kira itulah pikiran sang leader saat ini.

Sementara diluar kamar...

Yesung : "Hhh, Tuhan tolong sembuhkan Eeteuk hyung dari ke-frustasiannya" doa Yesung sambil memperlihatkan kesungguhannya, dan tak tau kah kau Yesung bahwa sebenarnya itu semua karena olehmu , ckckck *geleng-geleng kepala*

*Ruang Tamu*

Heechul : "Lah, Eeteuk Hyung mana, ck, dia memperlambat keberangkatan" kesal Heechul dengan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak, bahkan kalau ini sebuah anime mungkin sudah muncul asap diatas kepalanya.

Kyuhyun : "Heechul hyung seperti tidak tau saja, Eeteuk hyung kan sudah tua jadi wajar saja jika pekerjaan ataupun jalannya sangat lambat" ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya mengucapkan kejelekan sang leader.

Leeteuk : "Siapa yang kau sebut tua, huh?" marah Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul disamping sang magnae.

Kyuhyun : "Huuuuuuuaaaa, Eeteuk hyung. Kapan kau datang? Nge-tok dulu kek kalo mau datang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

TTAK TTAK , mau tau suara apa itu, yup, itu suara kepala sang magnae yang baru saja dijitak oleh dua orang tersangka.

Kyuhyun : "YA! EETEUK HYUNG, HEECHUL HYUNG, memangnya kepala ku apa, bagaimana jika kepala ku yang jenius ini menjadi bodoh" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketusnya sambil mengelus-negelus kepalanya.

Heechul : "Makanya diam, suaramu sangat mengganggu tau" kata Heechul tak kalah ketusnya.

Kyuhyun : "Dan Eeteuk hyung, kenapa kau juga menjitak kepalaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk, karena pasalnya dia kan tidak berbuat kesalahan padanya.

Leeteuk : "Kau bilang kalau datang harus ketok dulu, jadi tadi aku mengetok kepalamu, yah walaupun tiidak bisa disebut ketokan" jawab sang malaikat tanpa sayap itu jujur.

Dan terlihatlah kalau didahi sang magnae sudah muncul perempatan yang menandakan dia sedang sangat –sangat- marah.

Eunhyuk : "Oke, bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat. Dan kau juga Eeteuk hyung heechul hyung, kalian yang lebih tua, harusnya kalian lebih daripada itu menjitak kepala sang magnae, kalau perlu ambil tongkat bisbol lalu serang Kyuhyun, hahahaha baguskan rencanaku?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan pedenya tak menyadari bahwa semua member telah memunculkan sebuah aap amarah yang keluar melalui mulut, telinga bahkan hidung mereka.

All except Eunhyuk " :WHAT THE HELL" batin mereka.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih menikmati tawanya yang mulai membahana diseluruh dorm mereka.

Donghae : "Pst Pst, Eeteuk Hyung, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang saja. Eunhyuk sudah mulai miring" bisik Dongae pada san leader.

Leeteuk : "kau benar, Eunhyuk sudah miring" jawab Leeteuk yang tentunya dalam keadaan sambil berbisik juga.

Lalu, dengan perlahan-lahan, semua member pun keluar dari dorm mereka dengan cara mengendap-ngendap "_biarlah Eunhyuk_" pikir mereka kompak. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang mulai menyadari bahwa ruangan menjadi hening, lalu berhenti tertawa dan melihat keadaan dorm sudah sepi, hanya terdengar bunyi semut yang lewat didepannya (reader:emang bisa?)

Eunhyuk : "Tunggguuuuuuuuuu" teriak Eunhyuk lalu dengan secepat monyet(?) mengejar member lain yang saat ini -pasti- sedang berdesakan memasuki lift.

Dan readers pasti bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini. Kenapa para member Super Junior sudah siap dipagi buta seperti ini. Bahkan schedule mereka pun kosong untuk hari ini. Dan bisa ditebak bahwa mereka sedang melakukan liburan yang –sulit- mereka dapatkan ini. Namun, sepertinya mereka harus lebih bersabar karena sekarang, tapatnya hari minggu, jam 07.00, menit ke 59, dan detik 1 ini, sedang terjadi kemacetan diruas jalan menuju bandara.

All : "_Seperti di Indonesia saja_" pikir mereka dengan wajah kusutnya.

1 jam kemudian...

*Bandara Incheon*

Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk : "Yoohooo, akhirnya sampai" teriak mereka bertiga sambil merentangkan tangan mereka keatas, persis seperti anak-anak.

PLETAKK PLETAKK PLETAKK

Kangin : "Kalian membuat malu" ucap Kangin setelah tadi menggeplak tiga kepala yang menjadi tersangka.

Sedangkan ketiganya hanya mengusap-usap kepala mereka yang sudah pasti sakit itu.

Ryeowook : "Memangnya kenapa, Kangin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

Kangin : "Ishh, kalian seperti tak pernah naik pesawat tau" jawab Kangin dengan sinis.

Dongahe, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk : "Ohhh, begitu" koor ketiganya dengan ekspresi dan gerakan yang sama pula.

Sungmin : "Dan sekarang, dimana pesawat kita Leeteuk Hyung?" tanya Sungmin pada leeteuk.

Leeteuk : "Hmm, tunggu, disini tertulis bahwa..." ucap Leeteuk dengan mimik muka yang serius, menandakan bahwa dia sedang berpikir –terlalu- keras sambil memgang sebuah kertas lusuh *plak.

All : "..." menunggu jawaban sang Leader dengan sabarnya (Author:tumben sabar)

Leeteuk : "Euung, Kibum-ah tolong kau saja yang membaca ini. Kurasa sekarang mataku menjadi minus" ucap Leeteuk lalu dengan segera menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kibum.

Kibum : "Bukan karena tak bisa hyung?" tanya Kibum dengan kurang ajarnya.

Leeteuk : "YA! Walaupun IQ ku tak seberapa..."

Kyuhyun : "Ralat hyung, hyung tak punya IQ" ucap Kyuhyun cepat dengan -sangat- kurang ajar.

Leeteuk pun hanya bisa mendesis mendengar perkataan sang dongsaeng kesayangan –tapi nakal minta ampun- itu lalu mengatur nafasnya agar emosinya stabil, kan bisa gawat kalau emosi sang leader meledak bisa-bisa bandara akan hangus dalam sekejap *oke, author lebay* Leeteuk pun hanya bisa melempar senyum pada sang magnae walaupun dalam hati sang leader sangat ingin melempar kotoran kemuka sang magnae. Sedangkan sang magnae hanya bisa menahan tawanya karena melihat Leeteuk –lagi lagi- menahan amarahnya yang sudah hampir mendekati batas.

Hangeng : "Kibum-ah, bagaimana?" Tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba karena tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut pembullyan sang evil pada sang angel.

Kibum : "Apanya?" Dan bukannya dijawab, Kibum malah berbalik tanya pada Hangeng dengan muka datarnya tanpa ekspresi (reader:namanya juga datar ya pasti tanpa ekspresi).

Hangeng pun langsung bungkam.

Siwon : "Ishh, maksud Hangeng itu, bagaimana dengan jadwal keberangkatan kita" jelas Siwon karena geram dengan Kibum yang sepertinya otaknya mulai berjalan lamat macam kura-kura Yesung *tabok Yesung*

Kibum : "Oh itu..."

All : "_Apa_ _benar dia punya IQ tinggi_" koor mereka yang lagi-lagi dengan kompak.

Kibum : "Hmm, disini tertulis bahwa kita akan melakukan penerbangan dengan kode pesawat AD7637 *ngarang*, lalu berangkat pada jam 00.08" jawab Kibum dengan muka sok seriusnya lengkap dengan megelus-negelus dagunya,

Krik Krik Krik Krik

1

2

3

Siwon : "Hahaha, kibum-ah kau bercanda" tawa Siwon dengan membahana yang terdengar garing tersebut.

Kibum : "Tapi, ini kenyataan hyung" jawab Kibum yang masih masang muka serius dan datarnya.

Hening –lagi-.

'GUBRAKKK' tak lama setelah itu, terdengarlah bunyi debuman yang sangat keras. Yah, para member Super Junior sedang melakuakan pingsan massal di emperan Bandara kecuali Kibum yang langsung berlalu setelah melihat semua member dengan gaya yang tidak elit itu pingsang dibandara. Kibum pun hanya meneruskan perjalanannya pulang menuju dorm untuk tidur –mungkin-. Sambil memberitahukan orang-orang sekitar bahwa DIA TIDAK MENGENAL MEREKA. Ckckckck, sungguh kejam kau Kibum.

FIN

Author mohon minta reviewnya ya, walaupun dapat Review itu sulit T.T

Review and Review


End file.
